


prompt #28: this is why we can't have nice things

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, im sorry, not my best fic, this is so bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #28: this is why we can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

“Katara?” Zuko calls out to the empty apartment. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the coat rack by the door. He noticed that the lights were on, so that meant Katara was home. “Kat?” Zuko calls out again.

“In here!” She replies, her voice coming from their bedroom. He heads toward their bedroom and stops when he sees Katara. “Surprise!”

Katara was sitting on the floor with an ebony black puppy in her arms, peacefully sleeping. Zuko kept staring until Katara spoke again.

“His name is Bucky.” Katara says, standing up. She was holding him like a baby, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Why’d you get a puppy?” Zuko asks, giving Katara a quick peck on the cheek and sat down at the edge of their bed. Katara pouts, noticing he hasn’t touched the puppy at all.

“Suki gave him to me. Sokka’s allergic to dogs, so they can’t keep him.” Katara explains, sitting down next to Zuko. Zuko nods.

“And now we have a dog?” He says, slowly. “Why’d she give it to you?”

“You know, I thought you’d be more excited. And he’s not an ‘it’, okay? She gave it to me because she knows I love dogs.” Katara says. The puppy gently squirms in Katara’s arms and sneezes, making Katara squeal. “Oh my gosh, he’s so cute! I’m gonna die!”

“Don’t die, Kat.” Zuko says in a serious tone, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. The puppy starts to squirm, signaling that he’s awake. Katara gently puts him down on the floor, and the puppy starts to sniff around, taking in the unfamiliar scents.

“Hey, he’s gonna pee.” Zuko says and before the couple could react, the puppy does pee, earning a groan from Zuko and Katara. “You’re cleaning that up. You wanted the puppy.” Zuko simply says as he stands up and grabs a roll of tissue and alcohol, giving it to Katara. The puppy sniffs his pee and runs away, stopping at Zuko’s feet. He smells Zuko’s feet and looks up, barking.

“I think he wants to play with you. You should take him out for a walk.” Katara says as she starts cleaning up the mess. Zuko sighs and picks up the puppy, who was constantly squirming in his arms.

“Do we even have a leash? He doesn’t even have a collar, Katara.” Zuko says. “And now our room is gonna smell like his piss.” Zuko sighs. Zuko was as pessimistic as ever.

“That’s not a problem. We’ll head out in a bit and go to a pet store to buy him some things.” Katara says as she cleans up the puppy’s mess. Zuko put the puppy back down on the floor, and he runs outside of their room. Zuko grabs a cloth and wipes the floor once Katara is done cleaning.

“Okay, that’s done.” Zuko says and stands up. Katara grabs her perfume from the dresser and sprays the room. The room immediately smells like vanilla, which Zuko loved.

“Ready to go?” Katara asks as she puts the perfume back on the dresser. She grabs her bag and walks out of the room. Zuko stays behind, sitting on the bed. Until, he hears Katara gasp, very loudly, and her scolding the dog.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Zuko asks as he walks out of the room. He saw Katara holding the puppy in one arm, and she was hiding something else behind her back with the other.

“N-Nothing!” Katara said, smiling. Zuko looked at the puppy, who was panting, and sticking his tongue out, almost mockingly.

“What’s that behind your back?” Zuko asks, walking closer. Katara doesn’t look at Zuko.

“If I tell you, you promise you won’t get mad?” Katara asks. Zuko sighs.

“Fine. I promise.” Zuko says. And with that, Katara shows Zuko his favorite pair of shoes, which were now ruined because of the puppy. It cost him a lot, but Zuko couldn’t do anything about it anymore.

“I saw him chewing it when I went here. I’m sorry.” Katara said. Zuko sighed for the nth time that day.

“ **This is why we can’t have nice things.** ” Zuko said, taking the shoes and putting them on the floor.

“Sorry about that, Zuko. But, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Katara says, determined. “I’ll buy you a new pair.” Zuko smiled.

“No, it’s alright, Katara. You don’t have to worry about it. But, let’s just make sure to keep our things away from Bucky here so that he won’t ruin them.” Zuko chuckles and Katara smiles. The puppy in her arms barks playfully. “Now come on, let’s go.” Zuko says as he takes Bucky from Katara and holds him in his left arm. He grabs Katara’s hand with his right, giving it a little squeeze. “He’s really cute. I’m glad you got him.” Zuko says leaning down to give Katara a peck on the cheek, making her blush as they head out.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
